The objective of the proposed project is to discover and study new inherited neurological disorders of the mouse, to maintain existing inherited neurological mutants, and to develop genetically suitable stocks of new and old neurological mutants for use in neuroscience and disease-oriented neurological research. These mutants are and will continue to be available to interested investigators.